Roll-type crushers have at least two crushing rolls bearing crushing shells with crushing implements, on the surface of the rolls. The crushing shells and implements experience appreciable wear during the crushing operation, and accordingly it is desirable to be able to replace them in the simplest possible manner.
Toward this end, in EP 0110665 A2 it is proposed to combine the crushing shells with intermediate discs in a form-interlocking manner, with the intermediate discs being rotationally rigidly disposed on the shaft of the crusher. The manner of form-interlocking between the crushing shell and intermediate disc is arranged such that forces which arise during the crushing operation can be well accommodated. A drawback of this solution is that the crushing shells may be removed only laterally, in the axial direction, and thus in order to replace an interior crushing shell it is necessary to remove all interposed crushing shells.
Also, in US 2004/0251360 A1, a similar configuration employing intermediate discs and crushing shells which latter form-interlockingly engage with the intermediate discs is proposed. Here the form-interlocking is obtained via an insert block which enables a given crushing shell to be accommodated independently from other crushing shells. This solution has the drawbacks that assembly costs are high, with a plurality of components for attaching the crushing shells, and it is highly likely that individual crushing shells will experience jamming, resulting in difficulty in removing the shells.
In EP 0110665 A2 (same as above), a shaft for a roll-type crusher is disclosed which has mutually parallel grooves on its surface which extend longitudinally along the roll. Crushing shells can be accommodated in these grooves, whereby the shells form-interlockingly engage the shaft in the radial direction. The crushing implement is accommodated via a bore in the crushing shell. The crushing shell is anchored directly, by attachment in the groove of the shaft. A drawback of this solution is that the crushing shells correspond to formed elements. As a result of this dual function, under conditions of high loads the crushing shell is subjected to increased wear, necessitating more frequent repair, and higher maintenance costs.
In DE OS 10 2014 103657 A1, a shaft is described which bears releasably attached crushing shells on its lateral surface, which crushing shells bear the crushing implement. The shaft has grooves which respectively accommodate a member extending from the crushing shell.
A wedge-shaped piece is disposed in the groove, which piece is adjustable by means of a screw. The screw is screwed directly into a threaded bore in the shaft, and the wedge-shaped piece is adjusted toward an assembly position at the base surface of the groove. A drawback of this solution is that the direct mounting of the crushing shell in the shaft results in lower stability and higher wear.
The present invention is directed to addressing these and other deficiencies in the art.